blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Novus Orbis Librarium (GC)
The Novus Orbis Librarium is a worldwide governmental system that has existed since the end of the First War of Ars Magus. Despite the questionable history and actions of their leaders, the NOL remains in control of the world, and has maintained order for the last five centuries. History The NOL in its original form was created by one of the Six Heroes, Yuuki Terumi, during the First War of Ars Magus. It was the then small group's job to develop a high number of Grimoires for the battle against the Black Beast. After the war's end, it was thought that the Grimoires should be kept from being misused, so the NOL decided to keep them and regulate their use. However, a large amount of controversy over this decision, and a gap was suddenly being felt between those who could uses the Grimoires, and those who could not. Suddenly, this dissent finally imploded into the Ikaruga Civil War, or the Second War of Ars Magus, when the area of Ikaruga openly rebelled against the NOL. However, they lost this war, and as a result, the NOL imposed a tighter grasp around the neck of the world, punishing those who would dare rebel against it with the death penalty. By 2199, the NOL was feared and loathed by its denizens, but none could do anything about it, afraid for losing their own lives if they were to fail. That was when one being known as Ragna the Bloodedge came into the picture. In open rebellion, he essentially waged a one-man war against the NOL, attacking their departments in each Hierarchical City. By the time of 2200, it was found that the Imperator at the time, Hades Izanami, had been manipulating the events of what was happening at the time, regardless of if it would damage the NOL or not. As soon as possible, she and most of her assistants in her plan were captured, however one, Hazama, was killed in action. This proved to the governing bodies within the NOL that the Imperator System had become broken, so the decision was made to completely dissolve the position. This led to some years of power struggle as small rebellion rose up from the woodworks as an attempt to fill the gap left behind in the dissolution. Despite this, the NOL as a whole managed to survive and, in year 2220, put into place a new system; the High Order. Ranks *'High Order' - Supreme rulers; equivalent of Commander in Chief **First Seat **Second Seat **Third Seat **Fourth Seat **Fifth Seat *'Invictus' - Second in command; equivalent of General of the Army *'General' **General **Lieutenant General **Major General **Brigadier General *'Ship Officer' **Captain **Commander **Security Chief **Engineering Chief *'Field Officer' **Colonel **Lieutenant Colonel **Major *'Other' **Master Sergeant **Sergeant **Corporal **Lance Corporal **Private First Class **Private **Recruit Positions *'Battalion Officer' **Battalion Commander **Command Sergeant Major **Sergeant Major *'Company Officer' **Company Commander **Commander **First Sergeant *'Platoon Officer' **Platoon Leader **Platoon Sergeant **Squad Leader **Squad Member Army Known Members Trivia Category:Novus Orbis Librarium Category:Genesis Catastrophe